Dark of My Dark, Light of My Light
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Erestor and Haldir are in love, but neither will admit it...When something terrible happens to one, will the other have to confess his love to save him? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Dark of my Dark, Light of my Light

**okay so this is a fic I have been thinking of for awhile...OC's Hadereth and Brethiel...hmmm...where have you read about them before? LOL**

**disclaimer: I own nothing..except the OC's**

**Dark: Noldor...Light: Sindar...**

**pairing: Erestor/Haldir, Elrond/Celeborn **

CHAPTER 1

Erestor watched as the visitors from Lorien approached. He saw Elrond nearly jump for joy as he saw his lover, Lord Celeborn of Lorien, dismount his horse. Erestor and Glorfindel nearly laughed as The two elven lords began kissing. Haldir, the marchwarden of Lorien, smiled and shook his head.

" How long do you think it will be this time?"

Erestor chuckled.

" Perhaps an hour or more."

Haldir laughed.

" They surpassed that the last time Lord Elrond visited Lorien. I had to pry them apart."

Glorfindel laughed.

" Why does that not surprise me?"

XXXXXXXXX

Erestor sat in his rooms, waiting for his usual dinner guests. Melpomaen and Lindir, his assistants, frequently enjoyed their meals with Erestor. It was rumored around Imladris that they did more than eat. Erestor shook his head. Such childish things to come from the mouths of elves. Erestor was about to light one of the lamps near the tray where the food was when he heard a light knock. He smiled.

"Enter."

He nearly dropped the bottle of wine when he saw it was not Melpomaen nor Lindir standing there. It was the only elf to have ever touched Erestor's heart: Haldir.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all are enjoying this...**

CHAPTER 2

Haldir bowed slightly.

" Hello Lord Erestor. I am sorry to have startled you."

Erestor swallowed hard and then smiled.

" It is alright. What brings you here Haldir?"

Haldir smiled.

" I was due to speak with Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn in the library about how long we are to stay in Imladris."

Erestor arched an eyebrow.

" Then why would you come here?"

Haldir chuckled a little.

" Upon my arrival, I could hear that they were engaged in...other activities."

Erestor chuckled as well.

" We cannot blame them. They are beloveds after all."

Haldir nodded. He noticed the tray of food and the wine Erestor was holding.

" Dining alone?"

Erestor shook his head.

" No. I dine every night with Melpomaen and Lindir."

Haldir nodded.

" Then I suppose I should go if you are expecting guests. Mara Lome Lord Erestor."

Erestor watched as Haldir began to leave. He sighed to himself, knowing what he was about to do.

" Haldir?"

Haldir turned to face the Advisor.

" Yes?"

Erestor smiled.

" Have you had evening meal?"

Haldir shook his head.

" No, I have not."

Erestor slowly approached him.

" Would you care to join us?"

Haldir smiled.

" That would be wonderful."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**well...this is a first...I have decided to NOT write anything with food today LOL which means no evening meal scene...**

CHAPTER 3

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

" _No...saes..." Haldir whimpered as he saw Brethiel approach him._

_Brethiel backhanded him across the face._

" _Did you say no?"_

_Haldir felt blood trickle into his mouth. He felt the pain in his backside as he tried to crawl back away from Brethiel._

" _Yes, I did. Do not harm me anymore."_

_Brethiel laughed and grabbed Haldir by the hair, forcing him back to his hands and knees. _

" _I will show you that no one says no to me."_

_Haldir screamed as Brethiel began to enter him again._

" _No..saes.."_

Haldir sat up in his bed. He looked around the room for a moment to calm himself. This was not Lorien, it was Imladris. Haldir got out of bed and pulled on a heavy cloak. ' A walk might do me some good' he thought.

XXXXXXXX

" _Is this what you asked for?"_

_Hadereth looked down on a broken and beaten Erestor. Erestor had chosen him for his majority rites and Hadereth had been happy to oblige, but just to get Erestor to his bed. Erestor shook his head frantically._

" _This cannot be showing one the ways of love."_

_Hadereth became angry._

"_Love? LOVE! Who needs love in their bed, where you can take anyone you want?"_

_Erestor began to stand, the pain in his backside stinging._

" _Leave me be Hadereth."_

_Hadereth chuckled, then grinned._

" _I will not."_

_Hadereth knocked Erestor back to the ground and entered him roughly._

"NO!"

Erestor sat up in his bed. He jumped out of it as though he felt that Hadereth was there with him. Erestor grabbed his heavy cloak and stepped outside. ' A walk might do me well' he thought. He had only taken a few steps before colliding with someone. He looked up to see Haldir looking worriedly at him.

" Lord Erestor, I am sorry. I did not see you."

Erestor held up a hand.

" It is alright Haldir."

He noticed that Haldir's eyes were red from crying.

" Haldir, are you well?"

Haldir did not want to lie to Erestor.

" I had a nightmare."

Haldir felt Erestor's hand touch his shoulder in comfort.

" As did I."

Haldir smiled.

" You did?"

Erestor nodded.

" Yes. It had plagued me for many years."

Haldir lowered his head.

" Mine had plagued me for many months."

Erestor nodded in understanding, then smiled.

" Would you care for some tea?"

Haldir nodded.

" Yes, thank you."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**wow...how did I do that? Erestor and Haldir...dreams...yikes...thats weird right? Well hows this for weird this will be the LAST chapter for 2 weeks...today is ch.4 and ch.5 will be posted November 28th...vacation purposes lol...another warning: this will be both a Erestor/Haldir and Elrond/Celeborn chapter...**

CHAPTER 4

Elrond felt Celeborn's hands rubbing his arms and smiled.

" What are you doing Celeborn nin?"

Celeborn grinned.

" You do feel my hands then."

Elrond chuckled.

" For the past hour."

Celeborn kissed his beloved's forehead.

" Then why do you ignore me?"

Elrond raised an eyebrow.

" Do you need my attention for something?"

Celeborn growled. Elrond chuckled a little louder as Celeborn began to remove his outer robe.

" Elrond nin, do not test me."

XXXXXXXX

Erestor and Haldir were walking back toward Haldir's rooms. They had enjoyed their tea in the kitchen and were now heading back to their respective rooms. Erestor had watched Haldir's face when he had mentioned sleep. Haldir had looked terrified, but it seemed as though he was trying not to show it. As they walked, Haldir wanted to tell Erestor everything. He wanted to tell him the dream that haunted him at night, but he could not get the words out. He stopped when he heard noises coming from the library. Erestor chuckled.

" It seems they are still at it."

Haldir let out a nervous laugh.

" So it seems."

Erestor turned to face Haldir, who had suddenly become pale.

" Haldir, are you well?"

Haldir swallowed hard.

" Perhaps I am just...tired."

Haldir turned and walked away. Erestor, concerned about Haldir, followed him. Haldir stopped at the door to his rooms and turned to face Erestor.

" Do not be concerned for me. I will be alright."

Erestor forced a smile and touched Haldir's shoulder in comfort. Haldir's eyes widened. He swallowed hard and pulled away. He turned around to face the door. As he began to open the door, he heard Erestor's voice.

" Who took you against your will?"

Haldir deadpanned. He did not turn to face Erestor, but instead, slammed the door in the Advisor's face. Haldir locked the door behind him and slid to the floor. How did Erestor know?

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**WOO I'm back...okay so here we go..**

CHAPTER 5

Erestor looked at the door in shock. He did not think Haldir would ever do such a thing to anyone. Sadly, Erestor shook his head and began to walk away. He heard the door open and heard foot steps behind him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and began to smile. Then his smile faded when he saw the hand was shaking. Slowly, he turned to face Haldir and took the shaking hand into his own. Haldir swallowed hard and looked fearfully into the eyes of Erestor.

" I came to apologize to you. I should not have slammed the door in your face. It was uncalled for and I hope you can forgive me."

Erestor watched as Haldir made no attempt to pull his hand from the Advisor's. Erestor gently pulled Haldir closer to him.

" You are forgiven. I am sorry if my question hurt you, Haldir."

Haldir lowered his eyes.

" How did you know?"

Erestor sighed and gently lifted Haldir's chin. When Haldir looked into Erestor's eyes once more, he saw sorrow there and then he understood.

" You have been taken against your will as well?"

Erestor nodded slowly.

" Yes, I have. I also know the pain and the suffering that happens after. The fear of touch, the fear to love."

Haldir nodded, then squeezed Erestor's hand. Erestor smiled at the gesture.

" We both have early days tomorrow Haldir. Perhaps you should take some rest."

Haldir shook his head.

" I cannot."

Erestor looked at his friend in confusion.

" Why not?"

Haldir felt a tear slide down his cheek.

" Everytime I sleep, I see his face."

Erestor pulled Haldir into his arms. Haldir froze for only a moment, the relaxed in the arms of the elf loved. Erestor kissed Haldir's forehead softly.

" I know how you feel."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**Erestor83: So here is chapter 6..**

**Brethiel: Do I get to be in it?**

**Erestor83: No..**

**Hadereth: Do I?**

**Erestor83: No..**

**Hadereth: Then why are we here?**

**Erestor83: *grins* disclaimer anyone?**

***Hadereth & Brethiel scream and run away***

**Erestor83: hehe...**

CHAPTER 6

Haldir raised his head slowly. He loved Erestor, but did not know if Erestor felt the same toward him. He swallowed hard and allowed his lips to touch Erestor's. When he felt no responce, he pulled away. He looked at the ground.

" Erestor, I.."

Haldir felt himself being pulled back into Erestor's arms. He felt Erestor's lips on his in moments. Haldir moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his beloved. Erestor groaned when Haldir accidentally brushed against the tip of his ear. He kissed Haldir deeper, causing Haldir to moan once more. When their kiss ended, both elves eyes were full of lust. Haldir tried to get himself under control, but to no avail. Erestor smiled at him.

" Are you well?"

Haldir chuckled.

" Very."

Erestor stepped closer to Haldir.

" Will you lay with me tonight?" He whispered into the marchwarden's ear.

Haldir swallowed hard once again.

" I-I cannot."

Erestor kissed Haldir's cheek.

" I did not mean in that manner."

XXXXXXXXX

" Oh...Elrond...I..."

Celeborn released deep inside his lover. Elrond screamed as his release came as well. Celeborn groaned loudly as he felt Elrond's tight channel tighten around him causing him to release a second time.

" Elrond nin..."

Elrond felt Celeborn pull his softening length from his body.

" Celeborn, are you alright?"

Celeborn pulled Elrond into his arms and set to cleaning up the mess they had made.

" I am fine Elrond."

Elrond smiled as Celeborn kissed his shoulder.

" Im mela le."

Celeborn knew Elrond would soon slip into reverie as he had done many times after their lovemaking.

" Im mela en Elrond nin."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**hmmm I think its time to bring in Hadereth and Brethiel...lol**

CHAPTER 7

" Look at them. They kissed."

Brethiel cringed at the sight. Hadereth shook his slightly.

" You know that Haldir would not allow Erestor close to his heart. He fears that Erestor will do to him the same as you did."

Brethiel turned to Hadereth.

" Would he?"

Hadereth scoffed.

" Erestor is too kind of an elf to rape anyone. That is why I taught him the lesson at his majority."

Brethiel grinned.

" Did you know I just courted Haldir for the bedding story?"

Hadereth chuckled.

" How was he?"

This time, Brethiel scoffed.

" He said no to me. No one tells me no."

Hadereth patted Brethiel on the shoulder.

" You did well."

Hadereth saw Haldir walking toward them.

" Brethiel, look."

Brethiel grinned, then looked pleadingly at Hadereth.

" Let me take him. Saes Hadereth."

Hadereth grinned.

" Go."

Brethiel jumped down from the tree, landing directly in Haldir's path.

XXXXXXXXXX

Erestor put his head in his hands. He had rushed Haldir. After trying to explain that he did not mean to bed Haldir this night, Haldir had rushed from his rooms. Haldir had apologized for their kiss on his way out, saying it had been a mistake. Erestor felt a tear slide down his cheek. He loved Haldir more than he was willing to admit. He began to remove his outer robes when he heard a loud scream coming from the gardens. Hurriedly, he left his rooms and went to the gardens. Only a moment later, he realized that both Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn were following him. The three elves scanned the area from where the screaming had come and found nothing. The three searched for hours and came up empty. Erestor could have sworn it was Haldir, but was not entirely sure. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a rustling in the bushes. Slowly, he approached and saw nothing once more. Erestor sighed and began to walk back towards his rooms. Suddenly, Erestor felt something hard hit against the back of his head and he fell to the ground, unconcious.

XXXXXXXXX

Erestor opened his eyes and saw the small dungeon walls. Then he saw Haldir.

" Haldir?"

Haldir looked up and his eyes widened.

" Erestor?"

Erestor looked around the room and felt panic rise in him. He recognized this place. This was the dungeon cellar that Hadereth had created once Gondolin had fallen. This was the very room where Hadereth had brought Erestor on his majority to rape him.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**this could be bad for Erestor and Haldir...**

CHAPTER 8

" Erestor, where are we?"

Haldir sounded very shaken. Erestor attempted to keep his panic from showing. He could not fear for himself right now. He needed to keep Haldir calm.

" I am not sure."

Haldir glared at him.

" I can see the panic in your eyes Erestor. You know where we are."

Erestor let out a small sigh.

" This place has no name. I have always just called it a dungeon."

Haldir bit his lip for a moment. Erestor had always called it a dungeon? That meant he had been here many times before. Haldir's eyes widened.

" Is this where you were taken against your will?"

Erestor nodded sadly. He felt a tear escape his eye and slide down his cheek. Haldir wished he could pull free from the chains that held him to the wall and hold Erestor. Erestor pulled at his shackles when he heard a door open. Haldir saw the fear in Erestor's eyes and swallowed hard at the elf in front of him. The elf touched Haldir's cheek, causing Erestor to struggle even more. The elf approached Erestor at a rapid speed and backhanded him across the face.

" You know better than that Erestor."

Erestor swallowed hard.

" Yes Hadereth. I am sorry."

Haldir's jaw nearly dropped. Erestor, acting as though he could be dominated? He had never seen this side of Erestor and wished it would end. Then the door opened again. Haldir nearly screamed. The elf went over to Erestor and stroked his face. Haldir watched as the elf slowly approached him.

" Hello Haldir."

Haldir lowered his head.

" Hello Brethiel."

XXXXXXXXXX

Screams resonated throughout the dungeon. Erestor sat there, trying not to listen. Suddenly, the door was shoved open and he saw Haldir, bloodied and battered. Hadereth and Brethiel dropped him on the floor with a resounding thud. Brethiel shook his head at Haldir.

" If you would only admit it, I would take it easier on you."

Erestor looked from Haldir to Brethiel.

" Admit what?"

Hadereth rolled his eyes.

" His love for you."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**I am totally running out of ideas...any that you have would be greatly appreciated...please PM me if you have any...**

CHAPTER 9

Erestor looked at Hadereth in shock.

" His love for me?"

Hadereth nodded, then turned to Haldir.

" Unless you want to watch Erestor receive the part of your punishment we did not give you, admit it."

Brethiel crossed the room and unlocked Erestor's binds, shoving him to the floor on his hands and knees.

" Tell him Haldir."

Haldir swallowed hard, but did not speak. Hadereth's eyes widened in shock.

" You would force him into this punishment just because you are afraid?"

Haldir shook his head. Brethiel laughed.

" I must have choked him too much."

Hadereth chuckled.

" I guess that means Haldir gets to watch. Brethiel, shackle him."

Brethiel did as he was told. Haldir looked on helplessly as they stripped Erestor. Erestor attempted to struggle knowing what was about to happen when two sets of leggings appeared on the floor in front of him. Hadereth looked at Haldir.

" Should I beat him for his struggle?"

Haldir shook his head. Erestor looked at Haldir. There were tears streaming down the Marchwarden's face. Erestor wanted to hold him, kiss his hair and tell him everything would be alright, but he could not. Haldir was looking at the floor, but his head snapped out when he heard Erestor scream. Haldir tugged at his binds, but could not free himself. Erestor was sobbing uncontrollably. Haldir tried his voice and succeeded.

" Stop hurting him. Saes."

Hadereth and Brethiel looked at the shackled elf.

" Why should we?"

Haldir took a deep breath.

" Because I love him."

XXXXXXXX

Erestor had his head in Haldir's lap. Brethiel had unshackled Haldir to make sure Erestor's wounds were taken care of. Erestor looked into the Marchwarden's eyes.

" Do you truly love me?"

Haldir nodded.

" Yes."

Erestor attempted to sit up, but Haldir held onto his shoulder, which stilled him. Erestor groaned as the pain in his backside began to throb. Haldir gently pulled the broken elf into arms.

" Erestor?"

Erestor gripped Haldir's tunic as though it were his lifeline.

" Yes?"

Haldir knew he shouldn't ask, but he needed to know.

" Why did they do that to you?"

Erestor swallowed hard.

" Because they know I love you as well."

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**okay so after much deliberation, I have decided this will go to 15...**

CHAPTER 10

Haldir looked at Erestor with widened eyes.

" You love me?"

Erestor nodded.

" I have for many years Haldir."

Haldir heard the door creak open. He felt Erestor being pulled from his grasp, but then felt someone grab him as well. He looked up to see Hadereth forcing Erestor to his hands and knees. Haldir struggled against Brethiel, knowing it was now him that was holding on to him. Brethiel shook his head.

" Now, Now Haldir. Hadereth will not be harming Erestor. There is no need for struggle."

Haldir looked at Brethiel in confusion, then turned to look at Hadereth once more. Brethiel spoke the truth. It looked as though Hadereth had salve and was applying it to Erestor's backside. Haldir's look of confusion did not vanish from his face.

" Why would you help him?"

Hadereth looked at him and grinned.

" Help him? Oh, you mean the salve. It will only heal him enough to be taken once more."

Haldir looked at Erestor, who had began to sob. Was there something that Erestor knew that Haldir did not?

XXXXXXXX

Brethiel whimpered as Hadereth pulled his length from him. Hadereth grinned.

" Did you enjoy yourself meleth nin?"

Brethiel grabbed Hadereth and pinned him to the wall roughly.

" I did, but you need to save your strength for Erestor and Haldir."

Hadereth raised an eyebrow.

" You mean our plan?"

Brethiel grinned and nodded.

" Just think of how much Haldir will hate Erestor after we force Erestor to take him."

Hadereth nodded.

" Then Haldir will return to you."

Brethiel chuckled.

" Yes, he will and then I will have what I have always wanted. Let us go."

Brethiel walked out the door, not seeing the single tear that had made its way down Hadereth's face.

XXXXXXXX

Erestor whimpered when he saw Hadereth and Brethiel enter the room. He watched as Brethiel grabbed Haldir and forced him onto his hands and knees. Hadereth grabbed Erestor and forced him on his knees behind Haldir. Erestor shook his head violently.

" Saes Hadereth. No."

Hadereth stepped back, allowing Brethiel to tear off Haldir's leggings. Haldir lowered his head. So, this was it. He and Erestor would be forced into their first time.

XXXXXXXX

Brethiel screamed. He could not believe what had just happened. The plan had been going well, but then as he was about to force Erestor to enter Haldir, Hadereth knocked him away from the lovers, taking them to safety.

XXXXXXXX

" H-Hadereth?"

Hadereth turned to Erestor with tears in his eyes.

" Yes Erestor?"

Erestor swallowed hard.

" Why did you rescue us?"

Hadereth looked from Erestor to Haldir, then back to Erestor.

" Because the two of you have something I have never felt."

Haldir looked at him in confusion.

"What is that?"

Hadereth turned away from them.

"Love."

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**not a good day today...so this chapter may be shorter than intended...**

CHAPTER 11

Erestor looked at Hadereth with wide eyes.

" Love? You believe in love?"

Hadereth kept his back to Haldir and Erestor.

" Yes."

Erestor scoffed.

" You lie. You do not believe in love. You and Brethiel have probably previously planned all of this."

Hadereth shook his head sadly.

" I do not expect you to believe me Erestor. After all I have done to you, you must hate me."

Erestor stood suddenly. He grabbed Hadereth and spun him around so that they were face to face. Erestor had tears in his eyes.

" You are right. I do hate you. You are the most sorry excuse of an elf Hadereth. I wish I had never looked upon your face in Gondolin. I wish that I had never asked you to show me the ways of love. The only thing I will ever thank you for is your rescue of Haldir."

Haldir looked at Erestor in shock. He stood and pulled the sobbing elf into his arms.

" Erestor, hush. We will be alright."

Hadereth heard a loud bang two feet from the door and watched as the warriors of Imladris entered. Glorfindel looked from Haldir and Erestor to Hadereth. He was about to say something, but Hadereth stepped forward.

" I will go with you willingly."

XXXXXXXX

Erestor sat in his rooms. He was glad to be back, but he was also afraid. Haldir now knew how he felt, yet had not brought it up since they had confessed their love. He understood though. Haldir's first incident with Brethiel had only been months ago. Perhaps Haldir also did not want to bring it up because of what had happened to Erestor. A knock at the door brought Erestor out of his thoughts.

" Enter."

His mouth dropped open when he saw Hadereth in front of him.

" Hadereth, what are you..."

Hadereth held up a hand to silence him.

" I am going to be sent back to Mirkwood for punishment."

Erestor raised an eyebrow.

" Why Mirkwood? What do you mean back?"

Hadereth lowered his head.

" That is where the dungeon is."

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**are you enjoying this so far? I'm glad...**

CHAPTER 12

Haldir watched as Erestor emerged from his rooms, looking a bit pale. Haldir saw that Erestor did not seem stable on his feet and began to approach him. He broke into a run when he saw that Erestor was near falling. Haldir caught him before he hit the floor.

" Erestor? Are you well?"

Erestor looked at Haldir through glassy eyes.

" I am fine Haldir."

Haldir touched Erestor's face. He pulled his hand away as though he had been burned. Erestor's skin was unusually cold.

" You are cold."

Erestor nodded, but did not reply. He allowed Haldir to help him to his feet.

" Thank you mellon nin."

Haldir felt hurt in his heart. Mellon nin? Had they not confessed their love for one another? Haldir watched Erestor walk away from him and decided to follow behind him just in case he were to fall again. Erestor stopped suddenly. He was in front of the door to his rooms. Haldir's eyes widened in horror as Erestor wretched violently on the ground in front of him. Haldir ran to Erestor's side, patting his back. He opened the door to Erestor's rooms and rushed Erestor to the bathing chamber. Erestor continued to wretch. Erestor stopped for a moment ands looked at Haldir.

" Leave me be."

Haldir shook his head.

" You are ill Erestor. I will not leave you."

Erestor attempted to scoff, but ended up coughing instead. He got control of himself and shook his head.

" I am not ill, Haldir. I am fading because of Hadereth and Brethiel."

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

**I suppose since this story is rated M, I should let Erestor and Haldir have each other right? Maybe...**

CHAPTER 13

Elrond shook his head miserably. Haldir had brought Erestor to him this morning in the healing wing. Erestor would surely fade unless he was bound soon. Elrond drew in a deep breath. He could not think of anyone who would bind with Erestor, only because Erestor did not have a beloved. Elrond sat in a nearby chair and let out the breath he had been holding. There was no way to save his Advisor. He heard the door to the healing wing open and watched as Celeborn walked in. The smile that would usually cross Elrond's face at the sight of hie beloved did not come, which did not surprise Celeborn.

" How is he Elrond nin?"

Elrond shook his head.

" Not well. He may join Lord Mandos soon unless he is bound. "

Celeborn sat beside his beloved and, after a moment of thought, turned to his beloved with a smile.

" Haldir."

Elrond raised an eyebrow.

" Haldir?"

Celeborn nodded.

" Erestor trusts Haldir and I happen to know that Haldir is love with him."

Elrond's eyes widened.

" Haldir is in love with Erestor?"

Celeborn nodded again.

" He told me as much when we were coming here from Lorien."

Elrond looked at Erestor, who was now looking back at him. Elrond stood and approached Erestor's bed side. Erestor kept his eyes on Elrond.

" You wish to have me bound?"

Elrond knew Erestor would be cross with him, but he would not lie to him.

" Yes mellon nin."

Erestor narrowed his eyes at Elrond.

" To Haldir?"

Elrond nodded, hoping Erestor would not put up a fight.

" Yes."

Erestor glared at him.

" Would you not ask my permission first?"

Elrond swallowed hard.

" I would."

Erestor raised an eyebrow.

" Then do it."

Elrond sighed.

" Erestor, may I bind you with Haldir if he agrees to it?"

Erestor crossed his arms across his chest.

" No."

Celeborn's eyes widened in shock.

" No?"

Erestor shook his head from side to side as though he were having a nightmare.

" NO!"

Elrond's eyes widened when he realized what was happening. Erestor was going into the elven equivalent of shock. Erestor laid back on the bed, screaming in pain. Elrond realized why he was having this reaction. Erestor was reliving what had happened to him in the dungeon. Erestor looked at Elrond with wide eyes.

" You must save Haldir. They will hurt him. Haldir! Save Haldir!"

Elrond saw Haldir run into the room, straight for Erestor. Haldir held him gently by the shoulders.

" Erestor, it is alright. I am here."

Erestor pulled Haldir to his chest in a protective embrace. Elrond let out a sigh of relief and began to make a tea for Erestor.

XXXXXXXX

Elrond sat back in his chair with Celeborn's arms wrapped around him. It was done. Erestor was now bound to Haldir.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

**okay here we go...both chapter 14 and 15 will be up today...**

CHAPTER 14

Erestor shifted in his sleep. He was no longer having nightmares of Hadereth and Brethiel. He allowed his eyes to open and saw Haldir beside him. He tried to remember what had happened, but at first drew a blank. Only moments later, he realized that Haldir was looking at him. Erestor recognized it as a look of fear. It was at that moment that Erestor knew for sure what had happened.

" Haldir, what ails you hervenn nin?"

Haldir's eyes widened.

" You know what happened?"

Erestor nodded.

" I may have been a little out of my mind, but yes I know."

Haldir hid his face in his hands.

" You must be very cross with me."

Erestor took Haldir's hands into his own and shook his head.

" I am not cross with you at all. You bound yourself to me to keep me from The Halls of Mandos."

Haldir bit his lip for a moment. He did love Erestor with all his heart, but he was worried that he had forced Erestor's hand in their binding. Haldir also worried that now Erestor might end up cross with him with the question he was about to ask.

" Erestor, now that we are bound..."

Erestor smiled.

" Not until we are both ready."

Haldir's eyes widened once more.

" How did you know what I would ask?"

Erestor grinned.

" We are bound. I can see into your mind now as you can into mine."

Haldir rolled his eyes, which caused Erestor to laugh. Haldir buried his face into Erestor's shoulder.

" I love you Erestor nin."

Erestor stroked Haldir's hair.

" I love you as well my beloved Haldir."

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

**here it is: the end of this story...maybe if you beg I will write a sequel LOL..kidding kidding...after Christmas there will two new stories:**

**Meleth Nin - Elrond/Erestor and Hadereth - Ecthelion/Glorfindel, Erestor/OC, Glorfindel/Elrond, Erestor/? ( OC: Hadereth)**

CHAPTER 15

*EPILOGUE*

Erestor held his hervenn in his arms. They had decided to stay together as much as possible. Haldir had even gone as far as to ask permission to join the guard while he was in Imladris, just as Erestor had asked permission to act as an Advisor in Lothlorien. Erestor had met with Elrond earlier that day and had found out that the Lord of Imladris and the Lord of Lorien were to be wed. He had congradulated them both. When he had returned to his rooms, he had found Haldir lost in thought and pulled him into his arms, which was how they got into their current position. Haldir nuzzled Erestor's neck.

" Meleth?"

Erestor snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at his beloved.

" Yes seron vell?"

Haldir swallowed hard.

" Will we have a wedding celebration?"

Erestor thought for a moment. Did he really want a big celebration with every elf from both Imladris and Lothlorien present? No, but for Haldir he would.

" Do you want one?"

Haldir grinned.

" Yes, but I know you do not."

Erestor laughed.

" Stay out of my head."

Haldir laughed as well.

" It is only fair."

Erestor shook his head, still laughing.

" How is that fair?"

Haldir chuckled.

" That is how you knew I would ask you if we were to make love right after our binding."

Erestor gently nipped at Haldir's ear.

" And we did."

Haldir blushed.

" I waited exactly an hour."

Erestor shook his head, smiling at his beloved.

" I was still injured."

Haldir raised an eyebrow.

" Obviously that did not stop you."

Erestor broke into a second fit of laughter.

" It was your fault meleth. You purposefully moaned into my ear and begged me to take you."

Haldir shook his head.

" I did NOT beg."

Erestor nodded.

" Yes you did."

Haldir narrowed his eyes.

" I beg no one."

Erestor noticed that Haldir was becoming upset and kissed his beloved's forehead.

" I was only jesting meleth. Actually, I think I may be the one who begged you."

Haldir laughed.

" I think we are just overly sexual elves."

Erestor nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXX

The wedding celebration was now over. Celeborn and Elrond stood side by side in the Hall of Fire, being congradulated by nearly ever elf from their realms. Erestor and Haldir looked at one another and laughed. Perhaps they wouldn't have a big celebration after all.

~*THE END*~


End file.
